


的夏 30天2

by LqLinn



Category: MatoNatsu - Fandom, 的夏
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:45:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LqLinn/pseuds/LqLinn





	的夏 30天2

“的场先生…你…”夏目微微喘息着，看着身上的人，啥都说不出来。  
不是不想说，而是…真的没机会说。  
这不，他刚来，就被推倒了。  
第N次出其不意地被推到了。  
的场先生的脸微红，像是多喝了酒。  
现在的他领带略松，微微往旁边斜了一点。  
那只妖红色的眼睛正略带笑意地看着他。  
“夏目，你终于来了？”  
“那个…的场先生你是…喝醉了吗？”  
“喝醉？我可没有喝醉呢。”的场眯着眼，往下靠了几分。  
“那…我们能不能换个地方？”夏目微微瞟了一眼旁边的篝火，有点害怕地说。  
的场眼色一沉，一把抽开了领带，随意往旁边一扔，就亲了下去。  
“唔…嗯…啊，不要…”夏目被迫张开了嘴，任由的场的舌头在自己的嘴内驰骋。他有事会舔舔自己的牙，有时会弄弄自己的舌头。  
果然是喝醉了，平常完全不会这样。要么直接上了，要么再玩一会儿。  
哪有这样，似乎要上，又似乎想玩。  
完全不明白他要干嘛啊…  
“呐，夏目，我的耐心已经快耗完了哦。”的场突然睁大眼睛，扯开了夏目的白衬衫。  
“啊！的场先生，小心火啊！旁边！篝火！”  
夏目一个精巧的翻身，把的场和他都远离了那团火。  
只是…这样一做，他俩的位置也…  
“原来夏目想在上面？”的场的眼睛微微一眯，略带有点戏虐地说。  
“不…不是啊…我只是想带的场先生远离那团火而已…”此时的夏目真的非常尴尬…说一句，接一句，然后又补充一句，这样断断续续的持续了不知道多久以后，的场真的不耐烦了。  
“呐，夏目，我应该提醒过你，我没有耐心了吧？”的场一只手捏住了夏目的下巴，另一只抓住了他的手肘。  
突然，一个旋转，夏目又到了下边来，且手又被绑住了。  
“先生…唔！”  
少年大概自己都不知道他此时此刻是有多么的诱人吧，一脸困惑之色，面上还有这一丝丝因为尴尬而产生的微红，把他整个人都衬托的青涩了几分。  
的场望着少年因为缺氧而红透了的脸庞，不禁亲的更加用力。  
都说要怪能蛊惑人心，在他心里，这少年和妖怪早已没了什么区别。  
每次只要他在，自己的自制力感觉就和消失了一般，都是假的。  
不等夏目准备好，他直接进去了。  
“啊！的场先生！不要！”夏目被这突如其来的后入给痛出了眼泪水，然而没等他准备好，那人已经开始动了起来。  
“不要！的场先生！不要！”夏目想要推开的场，但越推，那人便动的更加厉害。  
“夏目别撒谎了，你的这儿可不是这么说的。”的场一手握住了已经力挺的小夏目，毫无温柔可言的上下攒动起来。  
“不…不要。”少年扭动着他细长的腰肢，私处夹地越来越紧。  
仿佛他才像那个最欲求不满的人一样。  
的场两只手紧紧地抓住了夏目的腰，决定深深一顶，结果还不够，抬起了他的一只腿，搭在他的肩膀上。  
“的场先生，够了…已经够了…”夏目一边小心翼翼地避开那些火，一边求饶到。  
可那人仿佛是不懂得节制一样，越来越凶狠，害的夏目好几次站不稳。  
到后面离篝火只差一点点的时候，夏目是真的站不稳了，被圈主的两只手费了好大的劲才环住的场的颈，在他耳边求饶，“静司，静司，快点…快点结束…”  
可那人区区几下，就把小夏目给搞起来了。  
“贵志，你分明是越夹越紧…呵呵呵…”  
低沉的笑声在耳边响起，夏目只觉得又羞又舒服。  
就在夏目趴下去的前一刻，那人还嘀咕了一句“你简直就是个妖怪。”  
把我给迷地死死的。


End file.
